TE AMARE POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS
by hime-chanhyuga
Summary: Kushina tiene algo que dedirle a Minato -Perdon-No hay problema-No enserio mi familia es problematica- Por que el la amaria por sobre todas las cosas PARA MISION RANGO "s" CORAZON NARANJA DE CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA EPILOGO
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayo! wow! no puedo creer que no subi atrasada *O* quiza a ultima hora pero no atrasada, ya ven yo siempre dejando todo hasta el final y es que lo quize empezar desde el domingo pero me dejaron kilos de tarea estos dias, de hecho manana no llevare la que nos dejaron por hacer esto.**_

_**Pero un fic es mas importante que la tarea ^o^**_

_**DISCLAIMER:Naruto es de Kishi-chan pero le di un ataque de cosquillas y me lo presto *o* **_

-Mina-chan-Canturreo Kushina con ojos inocentes y las manos en su espalda. Minato se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento conn su equipo

-Que pasa Kushina?-

-Te tengo que decir algo muy importante. Puedes ir por la tarde a mi casa y hablamos?-  
>-No veo por que no decirmelo aqui-<p>

-Dije...Te veo por la tarde en mi casa?-El tono era tan terrorifico que hasta el Hokage hubiera huido corriendo

-E es esta bien amor-Hablo miedoso besando la frente de la pelirroja

-Sayo!-La chica se fue corriendo muy feliz

-Esa chica es de temer-Habo el resto de su equipo al mismo tiempo y en un murmuro

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Minato estaba parado afuera de la casa de su novia, no tenia ni idea de que se trataba pero dentro de la casa sentia una concentracion de chakra enorme lo que significaba que de seguro Kushina estaba enojada por lo que no se atrevia a entrar

-Mina-chaaaan, ya senti tu chakra y llevas 10 minutos haya afuera. A que hora piensas entrar?-El chico dio un respingo y puso su mano en el picaporte, cuando se abrio de golpe y sintio un abrazo con una fuerza descomunal que nisiquiera su novia tenia al abrir los ojos observo a un chico...SEGUNDO! Un chico? Si, un chico alto, unos 3 anos mayor que el y con un cabello pelirrojo brillante

-Mina-chaaaaan!-Cuando el chico ya lo habia soltado fue el turno de su novia abrazarlo con una fuerza descomunal.

-Esto era para lo que te necesitaba, mi familia me vino a visitar-El chico se puso palido y abrio muy grandes los ojos la familia Uzumaki era conocida por tener un enorme poder (el habia podido presenciar los ataques de ira de la pelirroja) por lo que no era conveniente ser el novio de la unica chica en la familia.

-Ho hola-Saludo timidamente y levantando la mano se vio jalado por una mujer muy hermosa

-Vamos chico no seas timido, pasa y sientate-El chico solo atino a cerrar los ojos con fuerza esperando lo mejor

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Como te llamas?-

-Minato Namikaze-

-Eres de un clan?-

-No, realmente no-

-Cuantos anos tienes?-

-Los mismos que Kushina-

-Cual es tu color favorito?-

-Azul-

-Te gusta el ramen?-

-No tanto como a su hija pero si-

Los Uzumaki atareaban a Minato con tantas preguntas mientras Kushina se mordia el labio nerviosa, si no pasaba las trampas escondidas que habia en las preguntas seria hombre muerto.

-Que es lo mas importante en el mundo para ti?-

-Su hija-

-Que rango tienes?-

-Soy Jounnin y candidato a Hokage-

De pronto todos los Uzumakis se quedaron callados y al mismo tiempo gritaron

-BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA!-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Siento por lo que te hicieron pasar mis familiares-Despues de la cena y un interrogatorio los Uzumakis dejaron a los mas jovenes en loa sala para que charlaran un rato

-No hay problema-

-No enserio, son algo problematicos-El rubio sonrio mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novia

-Te escuchaste como Shikaku-Y la beso. Por que no importaban los problemas o las verguenzas de su familia el la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Y asi seria siempre...

_**Reviews onegai**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**y te regalo a Minato para ti solita (oferta valida desde 2200)**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**\/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Ohayo! Bueno yo acá con el epilogo de "TE AMARE POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS" Bueno lo subo con dos motivos, me lo pidio Angelovenejiten y por que es el cumpleaños de Ame No Yoru. La nueva lider temporal del Club Hermanitas Naranja.**_

_**¡VA POR USTEDES NENAS!**_

-Kushina Uzumaki, te pido aqui ante el Hokage, ante mis amigos y ante tus familiares-El rubio yacia arrodillado frente a su novia y con un anillo en mano -¿Te casarias conmigo?-La pelirroja exclamo emocionada y estaba a punto de responder cuando alguien la empujo

-¿Y se puede saber pequeño afeminado a quien le haz pedido la mano ya?-

-Etto...etto...-El rubio se encontraba ya del color de cabello de su novia -¿Me concederia la mano de su hija?

-Pero por supuesto-El mayor abrazo al rubio, mientras al menor le salia una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime.

-Pero nosotros no-Minato volteo lentamentamente y observo a los hermanos mayores de la chica crujiendose los dedos. Lo unico que alcanzo a hacer fue tragar duro y salir corriendo.

-¡Ven aca Namikaze!-

-¡Dejenlo o ustedes tampoco viven!-

-¡Kushina no le hagas nada a tus hermanos!-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Que ha pasado?-Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha se encontraban en una cita en el campo cuando vieron pasar a Minato seguido de los hermanos de Kushina , depues Kushina y el padre de estos corriendo por toda la aldea.

El uchiha se encogio de hombros -Minato le pidio matrimonio a la Habanera- A su novia le salieron corazoncitos por ojos, se apego a su novio y con voz pegajosa dijo...

-Y a mi... ¿cuando me llega el anillo?- El Uchiha sudo frio y solo alcanzo a susurrar un "te odio Minato" por lo bajo antes de ser atacado a besos por su por ahora novia

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

MInato estaba nervioso, sudando y con un gran temor, su novia llevaba 15 minutos de retraso...¡Para SU boda! (N/A:Son unas mal pensadas) de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interumpidos por un puertazo y unos gritos

-¡LLEGE!-Frente a el se veia Kushina con el vestido roto y sucio, el peinado caido y la cara arañada mientras Mikoto se encontraba persiguiendola gritando cosas como "Tarde tanto en arreglarte para nada" "No el peinado era perfecto" "Cuidado con el maquillaje"

Cuando Kushina vio como se encontraba en SU boda y que todos la veian bajo la mirada sonrojada. Vio a Minato caminar hasta ella y sintio que la besaba.

-No me importa como te veas, te amare por sobre todas las cosas-

_**¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**_

_**¡Y eso es todo!**__**Enserio lo intente, enserio trate de que fuera gracioso pero creo que no me sale ¿O que piensan ustedes?**_

_**SI no me dejan review Hime-chan se deprime (no, no estoy jugando)**_

_**Asi que dejenme uno **_


End file.
